


Just Right

by notallballs (notallbees)



Series: Volleygirls [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crushes, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Bokuto-san? This is Kuroo, she'll be your fitter today."Bokuto stared. "H-hey!" she said, far too loudly. She winced, and dropped her voice to a normal volume. "Ah—sorry. I guess I'm nervous."Kuroo grinned, and quietly pulled the door to the fitting room closed behind her. "First time?" she asked."No," Bokuto said. "I've been nervous lots of times."Bokuto needs a new bra, but she's about to get a whole lot more than that.





	Just Right

**Author's Note:**

> for Jamie ♥ who also did [some fabulous art](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1166786779069988864) to accompany this fic!
> 
> for day 5 of [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589) \- old and new!

"Bokuto-san? This is Kuroo, she'll be your fitter today."

Bokuto's eyes widened as a tall, slim woman stepped into the doorway and gave her a brief, cat-like grin. 

"Hey."

Bokuto stared. "H-hey!" she said, far too loudly. She winced, and dropped her voice to a normal volume. "Ah—sorry. I guess I'm nervous."

Kuroo grinned, and quietly pulled the door to the fitting room closed behind her. "First time?" she asked.

"No," Bokuto said. "I've been nervous lots of times."

For a moment, Kuroo stared at her, and then she snorted with laughter. She covered her mouth guiltily a moment later, her eyes alight with amusement. "Okay," she said, stifling her giggles. "So, ever had a fitting before?"

"Oh! No," Bokuto said, shaking her head. "Uh—do I need to take everything off?"

Kuroo shook her head. "Nah, just what you're comfortable with," she said, grinning, and held up her empty hands. "We don't use a measuring tape or anything, we just do it by eye."

"By _eye_?" Bokuto said, staring at her.

"Well, yeah," Kuroo said, reaching up to ruffle the short hair at the back of her neck. "I mean, you'll probably still have to try a few on until we find the right style, but—"

Bokuto shook her head. "That's okay!" she said, slipping off her backpack. "We got this!" 

Kuroo laughed again softly. "Yeah, we do."

Nodding, Bokuto turned and slipped off her jacket, and then pulled off the baggy hoodie she was wearing. She wore a thin tank top underneath, and she toyed with the edge of it, meeting Kuroo's gaze briefly with one eyebrow raised in query.

"That's okay, you can keep it on if you want," Kuroo said, taking a step closer. 

"Nah, I don't mind!" Bokuto pulled the tank top over her head, and watched Kuroo's eyes widen a fraction. 

"Wow, you're—really buff," Kuroo said, laughing under her breath. 

Bokuto nodded, unconsciously lifting her chin and straightening her shoulders. "I play professional volleyball!" 

Kuroo's eyes widened. "No way," she said, staring at Bokuto in disbelief. "You—you're _that_ Bokuto?"

"You've heard of me?" Bokuto yelped. 

"Well, _yeah_," Kuroo said, laughing. "I have a poster of you."

Bokuto's face split into a delighted grin. "You have a poster of me!" 

"Uh, yeah," Kuroo muttered, glancing off to one side. "I—can't believe I just told you that."

"No, no!" Bokuto said quickly. "I'm super glad you did. Wow! I can't believe you know who I am!" 

Kuroo reached up to ruffle her hair, and gave a short, awkward little laugh. "Well, uh. I played in high school, so."

"That's so cool!" Bokuto enthused. "What position do you play? Wait, let me guess—middle blocker?"

"How did you know?" Kuroo asked, her eyes finally straying back to Bokuto's. 

Bokuto shrugged. "You just have this look, like you'd really piss me off on the court."

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up, and she let out a surprised cackle of laughter. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should," Bokuto said, nodding firmly. 

"So…" Kuroo said after a moment. "Should we get your fitting over with?"

"Oh! Totally, yeah."

Kuroo grinned. "Okay." She reached out and put her hands on Bokuto's shoulders, gently turning her and correcting her posture. "Mm." After a moment, Kuroo turned her again and ran her finger under Bokuto's bra strap, giving the worn-out fastening a tug. "Okay. What size are you wearing?"

"Uh—I guess a thirty-eight D?

Kuroo's expression didn't change. "Uh huh." She kept her eyes fixed on Bokuto's chest for a moment, then she lifted them to her face and grinned. "Okay. Be right back."

As soon as she'd gone, Bokuto sank back against the wall with a groan. After a moment, she dug in her pocket for her phone, and texted Akaashi. 

**Kou:** the cutest girl is lookin at my boobs

**Akaashi:** Is this a sex thing?

**Kou:** no!!  
**Kou:** i mean it could be  
**Kou:** she knew who i was!  
**Kou:** shE HAS A POSTER OF ME!!! 

**Akaashi:** Is she a creep?  
**Kou:** idk dont think so

**Akaashi:** Marry her then I guess.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Bokuto jumped so hard that her phone slipped out of her fingers and skidded across the fitting room floor. It stopped against Kuroo's foot as she stepped inside. 

"Oh, hey there." Kuroo said, bending down to grab it. She had half a dozen bras looped over her arm, in a varying array of different colours and styles. As she straightened up again, Bokuto was struck once more by her height. 

"How tall are you?" she blurted.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, and reached out to hand Bokuto her phone back. "Pretty tall. You?"

"One hundred and eighty-six."

Kuroo smirked. "I'm one eighty-eight."

"Wow," Bokuto breathed. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks," Kuroo said, with a bemused smile. 

"You still play?"

Kuroo shrugged. "Just with my friends. Wanna try this on for me?" she asked, holding up one of the bras. 

"Oh, sure." Bokuto reached back to unfasten her own bra, tossing it onto the floor behind her without thinking. She accepted the bra Kuroo was holding out, and quickly pulled it on. "Hmm...it feels kinda tight."

"It will do, after your old one," Kuroo said calmly. "You're definitely not a thirty-eight."

"Huh. Really?"

"How does it feel?"

Bokuto wrinkled her nose. "Well…"

"Try the next," Kuroo urged, holding it up. 

While Kuroo watched and waited, Bokuto tried on four of the five bras. One was too tight, one gaped around the tops of the cups, while another was entirely the wrong shape. Kuroo tested each one for her, adjusting the straps, checking the fit of the band. She didn't touch Bokuto more than she needed to, but the cool, brief touch of her long fingers was more than enough to make Bokuto daydream about Kuroo touching her for real. She had dark, narrow eyes that always seemed to be laughing, but Bokuto didn't feel like she was being made fun of. It was more like they were both sharing some secret joke, even if Bokuto didn't know exactly what it was just yet. It made her want to find out. 

"Sorry," Bokuto sighed, after the fourth bra was no good. "I feel like I'm wasting your time. Maybe this was a stupid idea."

Kuroo frowned at her. "Giving up already?" she asked, tilting her head to one side. 

"I dunno," Bokuto mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mostly wear a sports bra anyway."

"Makes sense," Kuroo said, that cute smirk touching her mouth again. "You gonna let a couple of bras beat you?"

Bokuto huffed. "No!" 

"Attagirl." Kuroo winked at her, and held out the last one. "Go ahead. I've got a good feeling about this one."

After a moment's hesitation, Bokuto reached out and took the buttercup yellow bra that Kuroo was offering her. She slipped off the last bra she'd tried, and fastened on the yellow one instead. It instantly felt more comfortable and supportive than anything she'd worn before, and an involuntary smile crossed her face as she pulled it into place. 

"Woah! It feels great! What size is it? Thirty-six?"

Kuroo laughed. She had a really dumb-sounding laugh, and it made Bokuto's stomach churn pleasantly. "Guess again," Kuroo said.

Bokuto frowned. "Uh—a thirty-four?"

Kuroo shook her head. "Thirty-two double G."

"_What_?" Bokuto yelled. 

"Most women are wearing the wrong size," Kuroo sighed. "It's kinda sad when you think about it." 

"I'm—did you say _double G_?" Bokuto repeated, turning to stare at herself in the mirror. She tended to wear a sports bra five days out of seven, and she didn't normally pay a lot of attention to how she looked, so she was blown away by the difference the bra made to her figure. She was standing straighter, and her breasts sat higher, full and round, gently kissing in the middle. Somehow her waist even looked narrower.

"Try it with your clothes on," Kuroo suggested, watching her with an indulgent expression.

Bokuto scrambled for her tank top and pulled it back on, turning back to the mirror in anticipation. She looked like a different person, and she stared at herself for several moments, stunned, before dragging her eyes back to Kuroo. "I—I look amazing!" 

Kuroo giggled. "Yeah," she said, nodding. "You do."

"What size are you?" Bokuto asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Oh, uh...a twenty-eight B."

"Woah," Bokuto said. "How come you work here if your boobs are so small?"

Kuroo's eyebrows shot up. "Uh…"

"Don't get me wrong, they're super cute," Bokuto carried on, beaming at her. "You have a really nice body!"

"Cool...thanks," Kuroo mumbled, her ears pink. "You too."

"Thanks!" Bokuto said, turning back to the mirror. She was amazed all over again by the difference in her figure.

Kuroo was still watching her, and Bokuto met her eyes in the mirror, and held her gaze for several moments. She wanted to ask her out, but she didn't want it to be weird. She'd worked in Starbucks for a while, and she'd always hated getting hit on by customers. Maybe they could start with volleyball; Kuroo had said she still played sometimes. 

"Hey," Bokuto began, licking her bottom lip nervously. "I was thinking—" 

A bell tinkled somewhere in the shop, and Kuroo straightened up, her expression sobering. "Ah—I need to go. Press the call button if you need anymore help though, okay?"

"Oh...sure," Bokuto said, deflating. 

Kuroo caught her eye again and winked, and then she was gone, closing the changing room door behind her. 

Bokuto groaned. "Fuck," she sighed, reaching up to tighten her ponytail. "Fuck." She glanced across at her reflection again, and a reluctant smile crossed her face. She really _did_ look incredible, and it was way more comfortable than any bra she'd worn before. After admiring herself for a minute or two longer, Bokuto reached out to press the buzzer to summon some assistance. 

She wilted when someone knocked and it turned out not to be Kuroo, but she pushed that aside for now, and held out the yellow bra. "I'm taking this," she said, beaming. "And I wanna try on more."

"More—like this one?"

Bokuto nodded. "More."

—

Almost an hour later, Bokuto marched up to the counter to pay. She had chosen to keep on the yellow bra Kuroo had picked out for her, and was also armed with two new sports bras, a black longline lacy number that she _wished_ Kuroo had seen her in, and a brightly patterned balcony bra that made her boobs look like they were about to fall out in the most incredible way. 

"Wow," Kuroo said, stepping up behind the counter as she lay down her purchases, including the tag from the yellow bra. "I'm guessing you'll want a loyalty card."

"Oh, you do that?"

Kuroo nodded. "Buy ten bras, you get the eleventh for free."

"Aces!" Bokuto said, wide-eyed. "This place is amazing!" 

"I'm glad you had fun," Kuroo said, laughing. She rang up Bokuto's purchases, and bagged them up for her. "This was a good choice," she said, as she folded the black lacy bra in tissue paper. "I bet you look incredible in this one."

Bokuto laughed. "Thanks! That's really nice of you."

"...Right," Kuroo said, giving her a strange smile. She took Bokuto's details for the loyalty card, then handed her a bright pink card with a cute mascot on it. "Well, thanks so much for your purchase today," she said briskly, pushing the bag across the counter to her.

"Yeah," Bokuto said, a bit thrown by Kuroo's sudden shift in attitude. She picked up the bag, starting to turn away. Her other hand clutched her phone in her pocket. She'd been planning to ask for Kuroo's number, but now she wasn't sure. Bokuto took a few steps toward the door, but then she paused, crumpling the handle of the bag in her palm. "Um!" she said loudly, turning back to Kuroo, who froze halfway out from behind the counter. "I—I think you're really cute! Can we go out sometime?"

Kuroo stared back at her. She licked her lips slowly, then looked around. Kuroo's coworker was standing a few metres away, staring at them and clearly trying not to laugh. "I—I'm just gonna step outside for a minute," Kuroo muttered, before hurrying over to Bokuto. She took hold of Bokuto's elbow and steered her outside. 

"I'm so sorry!" Bokuto said quickly, as Kuroo hustled her outside. "I didn't think, I just—"

"Yes," Kuroo said, speaking over her. 

Bokuto paused. "Yes what?"

Kuroo started to laugh. "Yes I'll go out with you. If that was a serious question."

"It was!" Bokuto said, a grin splitting her face. "Totally serious! One hundred per cent!" She glanced back to the shop, and her face fell. "Uh...I am sorry though, for embarrassing you like that at work."

"It's fine," Kuroo said with a sigh. "Oikawa's just gonna make me suffer for the next _three years_."

Bokuto grimaced. "I'm really sorry."

"I'm teasing you," Kuroo said, the corner of her mouth tilting. She reached out for Bokuto's hand, and pulled a pen from her messy hair. "I'll give you my email. Let's hang out."

"Okay!"

Kuroo scribbled her email address, then squeezed Bokuto's hand gently before releasing it. "So, see you around?"

Bokuto nodded eagerly. "You will." She grinned. "And maybe I'll get to see _your_ underwear next time."

Kuroo laughed her cute, dumb laugh. "That's a guarantee," she said, winking at Bokuto again before turning to head back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> [RT on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1166787227558522881) | [my bokuroo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&fandom_id=758208&user_id=notallbees) | [#HQvolleygirls fanweek](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1156286190556995589)
> 
> yes i started this fic with an airplane! quote. nothing could be more appropriate for bokuto tbh.
> 
> please check out the [absolutely WONDERFUL art](https://twitter.com/MissJamieKaye/status/1166786779069988864) Jamie did to accompany this!


End file.
